


Scotland Yard's Secret Santa

by TheMockingJ3



Category: Layton Brothers: Mystery Room, Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Gen, LBMRSecretSanta2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 05:55:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13070529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMockingJ3/pseuds/TheMockingJ3
Summary: Florence helps Lucy with her Secret Santa.





	Scotland Yard's Secret Santa

**Author's Note:**

> My LB:MR Secret Santa for @artistically-stupid on Tumblr. They asked for Lucifendi cuteness with some Lady Layton thrown in. Spoilers for Mystery Room and Case 11 of Layton's Mystery Journey... in case the culprit for that case wasn't unbelievably obvious.

“What if I want to get a gift for more than one person?”

Lucy was struggling to grasp the concept of ‘Secret Santa’. It was a Christmas tradition at the Yard, founded by Inspector Gilbert back in the fifties, but Lucy claimed she had never experienced it before.

That’s wasn’t too surprising, Florence supposed. Scotland Yard was Lucy’s first full-time workplace and she was one of their youngest recruits. (Dustin’s mental age didn’t count.) Plus, it was Lucy. 

She had just bounded into the lab with a cup of tea and a box of biscuits for Florence. If anyone else had done the same, Florence’s suspicions would be on high alert. Last week, Sniffer had tried to sweet talk her into letting him skip the forensics queue. 

Former Chief Inspector Britannias had bribed her to identify Katrielle Layton’s DNA at a crime scene. Luckily, Kat proved her own innocence before the evidence reached the lab or Alfendi was made aware. 

Al was livid, obviously, but none of them had ever seen Lucy so enraged. She was ready to bite Britannias’ head off when they brought him in. (How dare he accuse Kat?) Her fury was fuelled by her love for her friends. 

Lucy didn’t expect anything in return for her love. People flocked to her side like pigeons foraging for crumbs. How could she refuse them?

“If you really want to spend shocking amounts on everyone, feel free,” Florence sniffed. “Just don’t expect much in return.” Aside from the Commissioner, who paid for their Christmas party, they were all too stingy to buy multiple gifts. Florence preferred it that way. She had received enough pity presents during her time in hospital. 

“Not everyone…” Lucy nibbled on a biscuit. “Just a couple of people.”

“Like Al – Cough! – and Fendi?”

Blood rushed to Lucy’s cheeks. “A-and you, Hilda, Dustin, Sniffer – “

“I bet you wanted the Prof for your Secret Santa.” Florence wheeled herself over to her desk drawer. 

Lucy glanced at the door as if she expected Alfendi to burst in. “I don’t know what you’re niggling at.” 

“If you say so…” Florence pulled out a slip of red paper with the name ‘Alfendi Layton’ written on it. Lucy gasped. “I was going to swap Secret Santas with you, but since you don’t want Al – “

“Alright,” Lucy squeaked. “I want him.” 

Florence handed her the slip of paper, which Lucy folded into her pocket. 

“So, who did you get?” Florence asked. 

Lucy cringed. “Deputy Commissioner Chan.”

“Never met him in my life. I’m sure he’ll enjoy the stress ball I bought Al.” 

Laughing, Lucy looped her arm around Florence’s shoulder. “Ta, Flo!”

“Don’t mention it. Just mind the drip…”

Naturally, Florence’s cold worsened in the days leading up to the Christmas party. But she wasn’t going to miss it for the world. They hadn’t had a work do since Hilda’s birthday. (Hilda dancing on the table was truly a sight to behold.)

This year, Barton had booked a table at the local pub with Christmas dinner and mulled wine for all of them. 

Florence couldn’t join her colleagues in the festive drinking due to the medication she was on. She didn’t really mind. She was just glad to see her colleagues unwind for once, particularly Alfendi. 

They had never seen both sides of Alfendi consuming alcohol. It was surreal how his hair flashed from purple to crimson like a Christmas light. The placid half of him – the half Florence knew best – rarely drank. His alter ego… or rather, his original ego, was more indulgent. 

“Before the accident, he and Justin would go out for the odd pint,” Hilda sighed. She and Florence were a couple of seats down from Al and Lucy. Emiliana Perfetti had claimed the spot next to Lucy and was grilling her with questions about Katirelle Layton.

Florence hummed. “Did you ever join them?” 

“Me?” Hilda snorted. “Goodness, no. I can’t stand pints. Wine, on the other hand…” She took a sip of wine and smiled at Florence. 

They looked at Alfendi when he roared with laughter. From the sour expression on Emiliana’s face, it seemed like something had offended her. 

Hilda’s smile widened. “It’s so wonderful to have him back.” 

Florence wiped her nose and nodded. She was still warming up to the ‘old’ Alfendi, though he was nowhere near as bad as she’d initially believed. He was all bark, but would only bite the criminals who deserved it. He would never turn on any of them – especially not Lucy. 

At that moment, he and Lucy were playing tug of war with a cracker. Alfendi won but he gave the prize to Lucy and put the orange paper crown on her head. Florence couldn’t help smiling. How were they so cute together? 

“Ta very much, Prof!” Lucy said, handing him a box-shaped present from under the table. “Here’s yours!” 

“Lucy, you shouldn’t have… It better not be a hat – “ He tore open the box. Florence sat up in her seat, hoping to see what it was. “I don’t know what to say…. Thanks, Baker.” He tried on a pair of green headphones. “These will be perfect for listening to police reports on the go.” 

“Your sisters helped me pick them out,” Lucy admitted, chuckling. 

Alfendi stared at her and stated, “I love… them.”

No! There went his chance. Florence pressed her head on the table. She jerked up when Hilda cleared her throat. 

“You were my Secret Santa.” 

“Oh…” Florence peered into the silver gift bag Hilda has placed in front of her. It contained hair products, lotion and bath salts. Despite her blocked nose, Florence recognized the scent of Hilda’s perfume.

“It’s a pamper pack,” Hilda explained, as if she didn’t know. “Ideal after stressful days at work… or if you’re feeling under the weather.” 

All this must have cost more than your trivial Secret Santa gift. “Thank you,” Florence mumbled. She glanced up and down the table, avoiding Hilda’s gaze. Was that Deputy Commissioner Chan next to Inspector Hastings? 

She tossed him the stress ball from her handbag. “Merry Christmas, Deputy Commissioner!” The ball bounced off his head and everyone burst out laughing. Even Lucy braved chuckle at Chan’s expense. Al’s arm was wrapped around her shoulder now. Florence doubted anything would separate them that evening. 

The next morning, Florence received a visitor at the lab. It was Katrielle, hunting for Alfendi and Lucy. Neither of them were in the Mystery Room office and Alfendi wasn’t answering his phone. (That wasn’t too unusual for Al.) 

Florence asked if she had tried ringing Lucy. Kat shrugged her shoulders and admitted that she didn’t know Lucy’s number. The two of them usually communicated through letters. She was a far cry from her tech-savvy brother… 

Never mind. Florence reached for the lab phone, checked her list of staff numbers and rang Lucy’s house. 

After three rings, Alfendi’s voice roared, “WHAT?”

“Oh… Hi Al,” Florence said, watching as Kat’s eyebrows rose. 

There was shuffling on the other end – probably Lucy wrestling the phone out of Alfendi’s hands. 

“Mornin’, Florence!” Lucy sounded a lot more chipper than him. “What’s the sitch…?”

“Sorry to disturb you both right now, but Al’s little sister is here – ”

“Kat?” Lucy’s squeal was loud enough for Kat to hear. “Eeeeee, you’ll never guess what happened!”

Florence rubbed her ear and handed the phone to Kat. Kat mouthed “Thank you!” and grinned as Lucy launched into an explanation of the Christmas party and all that had occurred afterwards. 

“I’m very happy for you two,” Kat giggled. “Now, if you’re not too busy canoodling, I could use your help with a case…” 

As Kat chatted away, Florence leaned back in her chair with a smile. Love was in the air – she could even feel her cold clearing up! Maybe now she could finally pluck up the nerve to ask Hilda out for lunch.


End file.
